The Journey Home
by sheppardlover928
Summary: A short story about John Sheppard


Summary: A short story about John Sheppard.

All disclaimers applied, this story is purely for fanfic

The Journey Home

"See you in the mess in twenty." John waved to Ronon as he jogged off. Thinking about all the papers waiting for him to review and sign, he yelled to the distancing figure. "Make it thirty!" Ronon waved his hand in acknowledgement as he rounded the corner to complete their usual five mile circuit. John turned and decide to jog the rest of the way to his office, though it meant he would probably be dodging people as he went. The sooner he got the waiting requisitions signed and submitted, the better. Everyone knew he hated paperwork, and to be honest, Lorne had taken care of the majority of it while he was away. This last stack were reqs needing his CO approval ..and they needed to be submitted before his team was due to go off-world on a trading mission in an hour.

Truth be told, he was more than ready to resume his normal schedule, despite the dreaded office work. He felt like he had been away for a month, though it had only been two weeks, and honestly, it had been a pretty good two weeks.

Two weeks, back on Earth, re-certifying his pilot status for the Apache and Blackhawk helicopters plus the F16s had been pure joy. The one drawback had been when updating his file had flagged his deficiency on completing a few mandatory Leadership Enhancement courses that should have been completed immediately after his promotion to Lieutenant Colonel. So, he had been ordered to attend said classes while back at The SGC.

Mostly boring, repetitive material he figured he would never use, General O'Neill had caught him daydreaming during his lecture. As punishment, he had called John upfront and used him to demonstrate proper leadership skills. The worst part had been that the General had played the part of the obstinate subordinate while John had to use his skills to get him to comply. The General had been particularly cheeky but John had dealt with him in a unique way that had impressed O'Neill. John chuckled to himself as he recalled the perplexed expression O'Neill had when he realized he had been duped into submission.

The weekend in between, he had been off-duty and decided, against his better judgment, to call his older brother. He half-hoped Dave wouldn't answer, but he did and had insisted John come for the weekend. It was late Friday night when he had arrived at the house. John got settled in his old room, then he and Dave had talked for a bit. Dave had scheduled an early tee-off time at the Country Club Golf Course, so both men agreed to get a good night's sleep so they would be in top form.

Saturday morning, John woke up to the delicious aroma of brewing coffee and frying bacon. It seemed Dave had become quite proficient in the kitchen and John left the breakfast table patting his very happy belly.

"Geez Dave, if I didn't know better, I 'd think you made all this food so I'd eat so much I'd have a hard time swinging my clubs...giving you an advantage!"

Dave laughed and winked. "Come on, let's go, Sport...I'm gonna kick your ass!"

So, they had played golf all morning then had lunch in the club restaurant. Dave gloated over his winning, while John protested that it wasn't a fair game since he never really got to do more than hit balls into the ocean with a driver.

After lunch, they had gone to the local mall. John had seriously needed to restock his civilian wardrobe, get a few gifts and replenish his supply of men toiletries. He wanted a new cologne, since he had been wearing the same one for over three years and was sick of it. Dave mocked him for sampling so many different ones and John had to admit he was being very picky. He wasn't into the manly musky scented ones and in the end chose one with a clean, fresh scent.

When the very attractive, very attentive salesgirl confided it was her favorite to John, Dave didn't miss the flush to her cheeks her flirting produced. John was oblivious, however, he did see Dave roll his eyes. John shot him an annoyed sneer before he realised why and proceeded to get a rush of color to his own cheeks. Ever the charmer, John flirted back before getting her phone number. He told her he was in the service and unfortunately was shipping out but would keep her number and next time he was in town, he'd look her up and see if she was available. Dave was impressed with how smooth John was.

"So, will you really call her, next time your in town?"

"Said I would, so I will. She's really nice...but I don't know when I'll be back, so who knows if she will still be interested...maybe you should ask her out?!

"Naw, not my type...besides, I've been dating an executive secretary from a commodities firm we use."

"You are? That's terrific!" John looked slyly at his brother. "Serious?"

"Yeah, I think so. It's been a little over five months. Maggie is great, we have a lot in common."

John was happy for his brother. Their father made the business his whole life after their mother passed away. He didn't want that for his brother.

"Hope I can meet her next time!"

Dave smiled. "Of course...just don't wait too long!"

By the time John had gotten all the things he needed, both men were hungry. They decided to go to a restaurant in the mall. Over dinner and drinks, they reminisced about favorite childhood memories and caught up on each other's lives. John felt bad when he couldn't fill in some gaps about his current base, but he did tell Dave about the people he cared for there, which seemed to satisfy Dave's curiosity.

Sunday morning they headed to the stables. John loved riding, it was the second best feeling besides flying. They spent the next several hours riding through the extensive property and John loved every minute. Hungry and sweaty from the hot sun, they headed back to the house for lunch and a swim.

Refreshed, they hopped in the Tesla convertible and Dave took John for a tour of the Sheppard Industries, Inc. plant, now his pride and joy. Since it was Sunday afternoon, only minimal staff were present. Dave was so animated when talking about the business and John could tell from the staff he was introduced to, that Dave was well-liked and respected. John was glad at least his brother was happy and had fulfilled their father's expectations.

The business was obviously thriving and John had to admit to himself that he was a bit jealous of the time Dave had had with their father learning the ins and outs of the business, but it was a fleeting jealousy as he remembered the numerous fights he and his father had over his disinterest in the business. Dave was the wonder boy, sharing their father's interests while John had purposely avoided anything to do with "the business".

Once his father had found out he had taken the Mensa exam and passed with flying colors, he really started to put on the pressure on John which escalates into his full-on rebellion that had ended with that last volatile confrontation that resulted in his father giving him that last ultimatum.

The surprised, turned stern look on his father's face as he watched John come down the stairs with all his essential belongings in a duffel bag proved the infamous Sheppard stubborness neither would relent.

John still broke out in a sweat when he thought about that day, and how his knees were shaking as he slammed the door shut behind him. He still cringed at the memories of what happened that day...alternate scenarios that might have had a more positive outcome...scenarios he had mulled over in his mind thousands of times the last fifteen years flashed through his brain one more time. He sighed for the missed opportunity, but knew that following his own path was all he ever really could do.

Daved shoved his shoulder, firmly but gently, abruptly ending his melancholy memories. It was obvious from Dave's concerned look that he knew where his brother's thoughts had gone.

"You know...he really regretted you leaving like you did. He regretted backing you into a corner because he knew what you would chose, despite his wishes. It took awhile, but he did finally realize that you were meant to do what you were doing, on your own terms."

Dave smiled "He even admitted that he was proud of your accomplishments and that you followed your own path and didn't take the easy way out...and oh, that does NOT mean that is what I did! I truly love this business!"

John was about to make a snarky comment, but Dave was not Rodney..."Dad would be proud". I'm really glad you love what you do too."

The awkward silence that followed was uncomfortable for both men, so John decided to add...

"You know, Dave...I, uh...it's been really great seeing you again. I, uh...hope we can keep in touch and I can come back for a visit from time to time...when I can."

Dave smiled at his younger brother's awkwardness. "Anytime, John...anytime. I may have inherited the house, but it will always be your home too. I'm gonna hold you to those visits. Don't be a stranger...I mean it! It was great seeing you too!"

John sighed, but it was a sigh of contentment. He would always regret not making amends with his father, but he was thrilled when Dave had told him his dad had actually been proud of him. Now that he had reconnected with Dave, he vowed he would keep in touch and visit more often.

Returned to Atlantis, requistions signed and submitted, and a successful trading mission report filed, John stood on his favorite balcony, viewing the awesome city surrounding him. A breeze blew softly, ruffling his hair and cooling his skin.

For the first time...a long time coming...he truly felt "whole". His visit with Dave had gone well and had helped him to finally put the past behind him. He was thrilled that he and Dave had reconnected, family and roots back on Earth once again. But it was here, on Atlantis that he truly felt at peace.

Through all the bumps and bruises he had weathered throughout the years...all the turmoil he had endured over decisions made...all the coincidences that fate lay upon him...well, they had all been worth the journey because he was finally able to appreciate his past and looked forward to the future, whatever it held because...

He was home.

FIN


End file.
